


Nath's and Marc's support group (for oblivious crushes)

by Xiutik



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nath is bi, NathMarc, Non-Canon Relationship, Rainbow tomato - Freeform, ladybug can't help, she's just as useless, they gays are hopeless, this is hilarious (I promise)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiutik/pseuds/Xiutik
Summary: Marc  realizes for the first time that he's kinda dating Nathaniel, so he confronts him about it. Marinette and Adrien try to help this couple in their first ever fight but in the end it's Marc's and Nathaniel's job to make them realize they're actually the ones who need help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. A broken gaydar

Marc and Nathaniel sat outside the art club, and Marc couldn’t avoid a lovesick sigh escape him. It's not like no-one else knows, but he's sick of hiding his terrible awful crush on his red-head friend. It's been going on for months, those two would go everywhere together, and now, he had had enough.

"Is something bugging you?" asked Nathaniel, interrupting Marc's train of thought. He had been revising the latest chapter of their comic.

"I'm gay" Marc said. In any other situation, he would've denied any feeling, hide under his hoodie or straight up not talk, but this -whatever this was- had him sick. "And I like you-"

"I know, Marc," Nathaniel interrupted, "I've kinda known since, like, the day we met. Remember Reverser?"

"I- In my defense, my Akuma does not speak for me" Marc quickly denied, holding his hands against his chest.

"Marc, what do you think we are?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, truly confused by the very obvious confessions Marc was making.

"Uh-friends?"

Nathaniel could'nt help to laugh.

"What? Don't you like Ladybug?" Marc explained, "I'm an idiot and you’re straight, we all know that-"

"Marc, NO." he interrupted again between spells of laughter, "I'm most definitely not straight."

Marc's green eyes fixed on his friend. There he was, his long bangs covering one of his eyes, his arm around him, the other hand holding Marc's writing, and a very honest 'I can't believe you thought I was straight' expression. He had to actually go over every single one of their interactions to make sense of whatever sort of conversation they were having.

"But you- You gave me no signs!"

"MARC." Nathaniel laughed, finding Marc's confusion hysterical, "We're both in art club."

"That's stereotypical and it tells me nothing"

"Long hair?"

Marc shrugged, "Still not big enough of a sign"

"I- I'm wearing PURPLE SKINNY JEANS"

"Well, maybe you're a tad eccentric."

"Eccentric? Marc, my arm is around your shoulders as we speak and-" Nathaniel put the paper he was holding in the floor to pick up his backpack. "Alright you LGBTQ+ erudite, mind explaining what this is?"

Marc's eyes fixed on a single pin piercing the fabric of the backpack. It was round with three colored stripes: Pink, purple and blue. His eye twitched, because, how did he miss that?

"It's a bisexual flag pin." Marc sighed, defeated.

"Uh-huh." Nath put the backpack down. "So?"

"Wait, YOU LIKE ME?" Marc asked, this time genuinely shocked after tying the ends.

As he said that, Marinette walked by, prepared to enter the art club, but stumbling into the couple, and Marc's obliviousness falling apart right before her eyes. She stopped in her tracks to look at the couple in the ground.  
“Is everything okay guys?” she asked, still unsure she heard correctly.

Nathaniel shook his head, gently taking his arm off Marc’s shoulders. Marc immediately felt the lack of warmth and shrunk, tucking his hoodie closed.

“We’re just clearing a few things up.” Marc explained, blushing a little, “I spent a few months thinking Nath didn’t like me back, so-“

Marinette’s pupils grew smaller, “But, I thought you guys had sorted everything out after you got akumatized, Marc.”

Nathaniel shrugged, “I mean, I’ve taken him out to at least five different dates but I’m glad I’m appreciated here…”

“What?” Marc turned around sharply, eyeing the red-head, “We’ve gone on dates?”

“Well, you two did go together to Heroes Day picnic” Marinette said, placing a finger on her chin, “And I recall seeing you two from my balcony the other day, you know, in the park by my house?”

“Yeah, and what about the time we went to the Louvre and I drew you?” Nathaniel said, getting defensive.

“I thought those were things you do with your friends!” Marc said, waving his hands.

“Ok but I never take Alix out,” Nath raised an eyebrow, “Look, I’m sorry I wasn’t clear enough for you.”

Marinette kneeled down to be on their level.

“Communication is key, I thought you to had learned your lesson,” she said, smiling at them gently, “Besides, Marc, how could you think Nath is straight? We’re all in arts club.”

“Aw COME ON!” Marc threw his hands in the air, “That’s not an “I’m gay” sign written on his forehead!”

“The thing is, you need to talk to each other.” Marinette concluded.

“Yeah, like you and Adrien?” Marc remarked playfully, earning a blush from the girl.

But the three were too distracted to notice the mentioned blond had been nearby, and now his curiosity had been poked by his name, so he approached the trio.

“Hey guys, did you need anything?” Adrien greeted, startling Marinette enough to make her jump on her feet

“Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed, followed by her now typical stuttering.

“Turns out Marc and I have been dating and he didn’t even know.” Nathaniel explained, stepping up too. Without giving it much of a thought, he extended his hand towards Marc to help him up, and kept their fingers interlaced afterwards, “Can you believe this guy?”

Adrien chuckled a little, unknowingly turning Marinette into a pile of goo.

“Yeah, it happens to me all the time” the blond nodded, “I keep telling this girl I’d literally die for her and she shrugs it all off and calls me a joker.”

This time, Marinette was pulled out of cloud nine by Adrien’s lament, which broke her heart. She had to fake a smile to hide how hurt it had made her to listen to Adrien complain about his affections being rejected by some other girl.

“Uh, I guess crushes will never be easy” she sighed.

Both Marc and Nathaniel noticed how their friend had been indirectly rejected, so Marc pulled her into a side hug, completed by the redhead hugging her from the other side.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, seeing how the couple hugged her from each side, “You have problems with your crush too?”

Marinette squeezed the boys for more emotional support as she nodded.

“The guy doesn’t even know I’m head over heels in love with him,” she explained, gaining all of Adrien’s attention, but not enough for him to notice he was the guy in question. “He keeps calling me just a friend”

Marc laughed a little, “Maybe you two just need to talk to each other?” he suggested, poking fun at how she didn’t seem to follow her own advice.

“That sucks, why are crushes so oblivious?” Adrien complained, gaining giggles from the two other boys, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just, uh, crushes.” Nath said.

“They’re the worst” Marc completed.

Marinette no longer felt supported by their hug, now being victim of their relentless jokes at the absurdity of it all. She stepped away from the two, and almost instinctively, the closed the distance in their bodies, hugging each other by the side.

“But really, Marc, you didn’t realize?” Nath said, looking him in the eye, then sighed, “Fine: Marc Anciel, I like boys, and you happen to be one, would you go out with me?”

This time, Marinette and Adrien were the ones laughing at Nathaniel’s lack of romantic impulse, and how Marc found his speech absolutely endearing, despite it being so impersonal and crude.

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you.” Finally answered Marc, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Nathaniel nodded, “You know what we need to do now?”

“Kiss?” Marc suggested, but Nathaniel shook his head before he made a move.

“We need to start a support group for people with oblivious crushes who don’t realize they’re in love,” Nath explained, basically yelling ‘eureka’, but holding himself back, “And then we kiss, but like, alone.”

Marinette looked at the couple and then back at Adrien. She thought the support group wasn’t such a terrible idea after all.


	2. Kissing and planning (in that order)

Nathaniel and Marc walked holding hands until they reached the former’s house. He opened the door and let Marc in before walking in himself. As soon as they were inside, they made their way to Nath’s room giggling, for of all the times the duo had been there, it was the first time they weren’t planning to work on the comic. They set their book bags down and closed the door. 

“So we can kiss now?” Asked Marc, impatiently walking closer to his boyfriend.

The redhead smiled and pulled Marc closer, closing the gap between their lips and kissing finally, after having waited for goodness knows how long. They kept breaking the kiss in fits of laughter, only to clash their lips again, happy they were in the same page. Their activity went on for a few minutes, standing next to the closed door, until Nathaniel carefully led Marc to sit in the bed. Now that they were seating, they kissed once again, this time, Marc taking the lead and deepening the kiss. Nath said nothing as their tongues danced together, but, although it had been the black haired boy who started, he stopped, placing his hands against Nath’s chest and pushing him forward just a little.

“Sorry, anxiety kicked in,” explained Marc, “I don’t want to go too fast.”

Nath looked at his now boyfriend with sweetness and comprehension. He cupped the other boy’s face with his hands and planted a small kiss in his nose.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” the redhead comforted, “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Marc closed his eyes and took in Nathaniel’s words, nodding slowly and smiling sheepishly.

“Thanks, bro.”

Nathaniel immediately let go of Marc’s face and broke into laughter, “Marc! I just had my tongue in your mouth ten seconds ago, don’t you ‘bro’ me!”

Marc giggled awkwardly, opening his eyes to reveal Nath’s blue ones staring at him a little annoyed.

“Sorry, I don’t know what I’m supposed to call you,” the black-head admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and holding Nathaniel’s shoulder with the other, “Do I just call you by your name or..?” 

Nathaniel placed one of his hands on top of Marc’s one, that had been on his neck, and pulled him into another kiss. It was a little irresistible for the redhead to not kiss Marc when he was being so cute. Others found Marc’s mannerisms a little unsettling, but Nathaniel found them very endearing. After kissing a little more, Nathaniel pulled out, staring at Marc’s half pursed lips, still lingering for another kiss.

“Just, uh, don’t call me bro, ok babe?” Nath said, pushing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. 

Marc smiled, fluttering his eyes open, “Sure, babe is cute though”

They pulled into another kiss, this time interrupted by the door opening, revealing Nathaniel’s mom. 

“Hey Nath, I’m home from work early today, so” but she cut herself off, shocked by the sight before her.

The two boys stood up immediately, walking a few steps away from each other, both their faces turning crimson.

“Uh, hey mom!” Nathaniel said, his voice cracking a little, “It’s great you’re early today, Marc’s here to, uh…”

Nathaniel’s mom blushed a little too, but didn’t say anything. She laughed a little before taking a hand to her forehead.

“Hi Marc, nice to have you here,” the woman said, smiling nervously, “I’ll be downstairs, just… Mind keeping the door open?”

Both boys nodded franticly. Marc wished the earth would swallow him whole.

“Sure, mom” Nathaniel said, walking his mom to the corridor, “Thanks, mom.”

After Nathaniel’s mom finally arrived downstairs, the boy walked back into his room to find Marc pulling on his hair and breathing heavily.

“Your mom saw us” Marc whispered, “She saw us”

Nath calmly walked towards his boyfriend and placed a hand on his back, calming his heavy breathing almost instantly.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, mom knew about this” Nathaniel explained, pulling Marc’s face to look him in the eye, “She’s my mom, of course she knew I like you.” 

“Oh, right, sorry, I’m just” Marc begun, but whatever he tried to say, was cut off by Nathaniel kissing him once again.

“We should plan the support group, I have a few ideas” the redhead said.

Marc’s eyes widened. “Wait, that was for real?”

Nath laughed.

“Of course I was for real!” he said, “You know how many people would be brought together? Just think about you and me!”

Marc looked at Nathaniel, really looked at him, taking in every detail about his face. His red bangs covering his left eye, the slightest greenish tints in his otherwise blue eyes, his down-pointing nose, and his side smirk, looking at him expectantly. It was hard for him to imagine he would ever date the boy of his dreams, who he had been crushing on ever since he discovered his drawings on the school website. If Marc tried to explain to his past self that now he was dating Nathaniel, THE Nathaniel Kutzberg, past Marc would’ve claimed they went crazy, but now there he was, making out with his crush on his room and planning to help other people get together with their own crushes. Insane.

“So what are your ideas? Asking Mr. Damocles for an empty classroom and start our own student club?”

Nath placed a finger against his chin. “Actually I was just thinking of arranging room 33’s chairs in a circle and, like, make an after class reunion.”

Marc nodded, prompting Nathaniel to continue, “And, we could have other two couples as counselors. So it’s you and me, we can ask Juleka and Rose, and a straight couple.”

Marc giggled, “Do we even have straight friends?”

The two boys paused for a while, thinking about how neither of them had a particularly large group of friends, and those who they did consider close were, too, belonging to the LGBTQ+ community.  
“Well, Marinette is straight.” Nath pointed out.

“Yeah, and that’s going great for her,” Marc remarked, sarcastically.

Both laughed at the thought of Marinette trying to interact with any boy she found mildly attractive.

“Ok, so no Marinette,” Nath said, thinking for a little, “What about Kim, and his girlfriend, Ondine?”

Marc seemed to consider it, before shaking his head, “She doesn’t even study at Francoise Dupont.”

Nathaniel nodded “Right, then how about Marinette’s friend, Alya, she has a boyfriend, right?”

“But we don’t even know them!” Marc said, nervously, “I’ll ask Juleka and Rose, but you ask Alya, she’s in your class after all.”

Nathaniel agreed, “So it’s settled then, tomorrow we start.”

Marc looked at Nathaniel a little, making sure there was nothing else they were missing, and once they were both a hundred percent sure, they continued kissing, having a lot less in mind than just enjoying the other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan one (1) disaster bisexual and his equally useless boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> SO IT TURNS OUT MY HAND SLIPPED AND THERE'S SOME ANGST.  
> But uh, it's fun? kinda?


End file.
